Survivor: Gravity Falls
is the fourteenth season of Silly Survivor written by LukePrower. Previous: Survivor: Sound Stage 2 Next: Survivor: Green Hill Twists *'Theme:' Gravity Falls *Tribe Switch *Hidden Immunity Idols Castaways Season Summary Twelve castaways arrived on a beach in Gravity Falls, divided into two tribes. Mystery: Candy Chiu, Dipper Pines, Grenda, Pacifica Northwest, Soos Ramirez and Stan Pines. Secret: Bill Cipher, Fiddleford McGucket, Gideon Gleeful, Mabel Pines, Robbie Valentino and Wendy Corduroy. On Mystery, Stan quickly formed an alliance with Dipper and Soos. On Secret, Bill began making individual deals with every player, which caught on quickly. When Mystery won Immunity, Bill targeted Gideon, whom he deemed as his biggest threat. However, everyone else voted Bill immediately out of the game. Candy and Grenda made a final two deal, leaving Pacifica as the sole Mystery member without an ally. On Secret, Gideon began taking charge, much to Mabel's opposition. When Secret won reward, Mabel found a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol and began searching in private. After a while, Mabel found it. Winning Immunity, Secret sent Mystery to Tribal. Soos proved to be lazy at camp, with Stan deciding that Dipper and him should be the only alliance members. Dipper began playing both sides, getting Soos to target Stan. The tribe unanimously voted out Soos. Candy then brought Pacifica into her and Grenda's alliance to vote out the men. Mystery won reward and Immunity in a row, sending Secret back to Tribal. With Fiddleford being weak, Gideon and Robbie targeted him. However, Wendy wanted Robbie gone because of his personality. Gideon and Mabel joined in and unanimously voted off Robbie. Searching hard, Stan located the Hidden Immunity Idol for the Mystery tribe. Although Secret won reward, Mystery won Immunity. Gideon led the force to vote out Fiddleford, making separate deals with Mabel and Wendy. Fiddleford was voted out, with him randomly voting Wendy. A sudden tribe switch occurred, mixing things up. The new Mystery: Candy, Dipper, Gideon and Wendy. The new Secret: Grenda, Mabel, Pacifica and Stan. Dipper and Gideon immediately formed a rivalry, with Candy making a pact with Wendy. On Secret, Stan found it hard to fit in with all the female kids. Pacifica wanted Stan out, but Mabel liked Stan and wanted to keep him in. When Mystery won Immunity, Stan used his conman abilities to get Mabel to tell him she has an idol. Not wanting to waste his, Stan convinced Mabel to play her idol on him. Knowing he had no choice, Stan voted Mabel with Pacifica. Confused, Mabel joined Grenda in voting Stan, but decided at the last minute that she needed to save him. Mabel played her idol on Stan, but was bewildered to discover she had the highest number of votes besides him. With two votes, Mabel eliminated herself. With Mystery dominating challenges, Stan conned Grenda into opposing Pacifica. Pacifica tried to vote Stan out, but was eliminated, leaving Grenda and Stan alone on the tribe. This changed soon, as Candy, Dipper, Gideon, Grenda, Stan and Wendy merged into the Seratisin tribe, named by Stan. Candy rejoined with Grenda, as Dipper rejoined with Stan. Wendy joined Dipper and Stan, knowing Candy and Gideon were hard players. Candy won Immunity, as Dipper decided to target her number one ally Grenda to weaken her. Although Candy and Grenda wanted Dipper out, Candy deemed it useless to try and save Grenda, voting her. Grenda was unanimously voted out. Candy won the next reward, but Stan won Immunity. Candy targeted Stan, causing him to be paranoid. Stan played his idol on himself, but everyone voted Candy, eliminating her and wasting Stan's idol. Gideon won a loved one's reward challenge, as Dipper won the next Immunity. Now with power, Dipper wanted to make a move. Despite how much he loved Wendy, he knew no one would vote for Gideon or Stan in the end. Dipper made a deal with Gideon and voted Wendy, tying the votes against Stan and Wendy voting Gideon. Feeling Dipper wouldn't flip back, Stan changed his vote in the revote and voted Wendy out. Stan commended Dipper on his "great con" and agreed to go to the final two with him. Dipper, Gideon and Stan entered the season finale. They paid tribute to their fallen friends, before going into their Final Immunity Challenge. With no trouble, Dipper on the final Immunity, giving him the choice of Gideon or Stan to bring to the final two. Deciding to stay loyal to his first ally, Dipper eliminated Gideon and went to the finals with Stan. On the final day, Dipper and Stan took some souvenirs from camp and headed for Final Tribal Council. Both were criticized for their conniving gameplays, but praised for taking chances. Months later, the votes were read live and Stan was declared the Sole Survivor in a 3-2 vote. The Game